Regrets
by Puddle of Regret
Summary: 'I've been busy, working and taking shifts of other people-' 'And being courted by suitors,I presume,' He finished with a crooked smile that didn't reach his eyes. It was one of those smiles that were lethal and were often the last thing his victims saw before the light left their eyes. She didn't like it when he smiled like that. Post Season 2. Klaus/Camille.
1. Chapter 1

The lights dimmed and the pavements were still wet from last night's rain, it seemed that even after a night there were black bellied clouds swirling in the sky promising a thunder storm. Camille O' Connell walked through the pavements reaching the empty Rousseau's bar finally to close up after a day's distress , however, she was not alone.

Accompanying with her was a handsome stranger. Jeff, was his name? She couldn't quite remember. Jeff was talking about his job (which she felt guilty for not remembering what it was, banking wasn't it?) and how it sometimes comes in the way of his spending time with his family. On and on he went while Cami stared at the wet pavements. When they finally reached the bar Cami turned to him and said,

'Well that was nice. I had a good time.'

'I did too Camile' he said his voice getting strangely husky.

'Uhh, just Cami,'

'Why not Camille? I like the name...' he said taking a step closer to her as she took one step back.

'Yeah i had a really good time and i will call you, okay? Right now i gotta close up and get some sleep.'

He took the hint and backed off, the smile that formerly graced his lips now fading.

'alright then, good night Camille,'

'Good night,' she said offering him a small smile. She didn't want to be rude. But today she realized she wasn't still ready to get back out there. A crooked smile with a stubble crossed her mind and she shook her head as though she could get out of her reverie by just doing so. If she could she would have done that a long time ago, so he wouldn't pervade her senses and invade her dreams and show up in her mind when she least expected him to.

Camille O'Connell was merely a curious scholar. That's just how she was. She extracted information and found out the about things that interested her. And he was interesting to say the least. There was no dwelling on it anymore. What had happened had happened.

She only just stepped into the bar when she heard the oh so familiar voice which set her on edge and had her heart thudding loudly against her chest.

'Having a lovely night, are we?'

She thought the voice no longer affected her much. Maybe she was just having goose bumps all over her body for no particular reason. Maybe she felt her heart beat was accelerating just randomly. She had tried to forget about him. His stubbled chin, his raspy British accented voice, the way he used to say her name. She found that she never forgot it, it was still the same as it used to be.

The way he called her made her like her stupid name.

And there he was, legs resting on the bar table while sitting on a chair next to it, looking like the most graceful man who had conquered the world. The thought struck her that he was a king. The same poise and grace and beauty in a man that could be the king of New Orleans; although with a twisted thought that invaded her mind she realized that a king was destined to have a queen and painful realization dawned on her that she was not one nor would she ever be.

'What're you doing here, Klaus?' she relented knowing she could not avoid him like she usually did.

'It's been a long time love, is that all you say to me after two months of not seeing me?'

'I haven't seen you in a long time.' She said, the obvious fact striking her odd.

'I would've liked to speak with you Cami, although you chose to become temporarily deaf every time I tried to talk to you,' he said a hint of amusement in his eyes. Yet there was darkness lying underneath that humour , which he deliberately hid from her.

'What do you want?' said Cami, she was tired and drowsy and she could not deal with this right now

He raised his eyebrows in mocking disbelief. 'I wanted to see you. However it seems though you had your evening planned out,' he implied.

'And what's that supposed to mean?' Lips quivering as she anticipated the awaited answer she wanted to hear.

A small, tiny part of her wanted to know if he was anything close to jealous.

'Although it didn't quite look like you were enjoying yourself,' he smiled a crooked smile.

'My private life is none of anyone's business,' she said, months of anger finally boiling to the surface.

'Didn't even give him a good night kiss? Harsh,' he said mockingly making a saddened face.

'I'm gonna close up now you should leave, what are you doing here anyway?,' she said giving up because she knew he was just here to complicate her life even more.

'I'm doing nothing except for prying a little, love.'

'You should leave Klaus, I have nothing left to say,'

'Oh but i have much to ask sweetheart,' he said, voice taking a deep, gravelly quality.

'What do you wanna know?

'You have been deemed to ignore me recently. I want to know why,'

That was a simple question. Yet she couldn't bring herself to answer it. Why was she avoiding him?

Two months ago right where they were in the bar, he had been standing close to her,

 _I would have found you._

Heart beat accelerating she found herself leaning in and the way he looked at her with those blue-green eyes it made her feel like he reciprocated everything she felt for him. She held her breath anticipating what was to come but it never did. Almost as soon as it happened, it stopped and he whooshed out of her sight within a fraction of a second leaving her frazzled.

That night she went home and mulled all the things together in her head. What would happen anyways? Was she thinking that he could fall in love? And what kind of a future would they have? She'd live but one day she would die and he would keep living for more and more centuries to come. Forever in the grace and beauty of a body that does not age. There was no future. She would never be like him and she didn't want to. What was she thinking? He was right to have whooshed out of there. There could never be anything.

'I've been busy, working and taking shifts of other people-

'And being courted by suitors I presume,' he finished with a crooked smile that didn't reach his eyes. It was one of those smiles that were lethal and were often the last thing his victims saw before the light left their eyes.

She didn't like it when he smiled like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would just like to say thanks for such good reviews to all of you. I didn't expect that because I just wanted to write about these two amazing characters. Thanks to all of you who read it and liked it, I needed the motivation which helps me write faster. Love you all :) Sorry if this has been a late update. I didn't want to upload it until I was happy with the whole thing. I think this will be a short story. Maybe a three-shot or something alike that. I might extend it in the future. Thanks  
**

 **Puddle of Regrets. :)**

* * *

Camille O'Connell had started dating since she was sixteen. There was a cute boy in her biology class who used to look at her and smile from the other bench. There was a connection or so she assumed when she scribbled his name at the back of her notepad like the love struck teenager that she was.

As she grew older she realized that 'the connection' was really hard to find. Although the kind of men she liked were quite similar. Stable. Calm. Rational. All of these qualities were very easy to find attractive. All the suitable candidates had these qualities.

Afterward however she met a different attractive stranger and with his blue green eyes and sandy blond hair he was easily the best looking she had seen sometime. Although after she got to know him she realized he was way more complex; anger issues, abandonment problems, paranoia, irrational thinking, trapped in the confines of his mastermind plan to take over the city and be crowned the king. He was completely damaged. He was beautiful.

She found that she could sit with him for hours and talk. Well he usually was the one talking and she listened, she didn't mind though. He was interesting. All the drama and the mental damage and emotional scarring with his family it gave her an insight of him. She would do anything to just get him to open up to her. She didn't know why though. They were friends? Well yes but why did her heart ache when he was in pain? She must be a really good friend.

Then there was his voice. Every time he spoke it made shivers go down her spine. She absorbed everything he said and it made her lose her mind. It was sarcastic sometimes, referring to murderous jokes and kidding about very serious thing that would have usually sent her running as quick as possible. But it was him. His voice was gravelly at times of melancholy and after taking too many drinks. It made her nervous.

She found she 'connected' to him.

Camille O'Connell stood inside the Rousseau's bar staring at a very fuming, kind of drunk, plotting and psychologically possible unstable original hybrid.

'Again, my personal life is none of your business,' her voice faltered. She needed to leave. 'I'm going to close up now, we can talk some other time,' she said although she knew it probably would not happen.

'I want to know the reason for this … disconnect' he said with applied sarcasm that only he could understand.

'The reason?' she laughed a forced laugh. 'You are the reason!'

He wanted the reason and she had a good one. That was it. Enough was enough. She was done with this. 'I can't…' she tried to explain but it felt like a golf ball was stuck in her throat speaking was hard about this.

'What? What is the reason for this behavior?' he said with livid tranquility that made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. This was final, she was going to tell him and never see him again. She wasn't sure how that would all work but something told her it was time he knew the thing that had been haunting her for two months.

'I just need the good now.' She said, not looking at him.

His mouth thinned into a line and he starred at her. She continued, 'I can't deal with the bad…and all the vampire werewolf drama… I am not any part of this, the only part that truly connects me to it is you,' she finished tiredly. She then dared to look at him.

The expression on his face was difficult to understand. He looked down at the ground and he was thinking hard.

'Well then,' he said with tangible hurt in a croaky voice.

She had to tell him.

'I can't tell myself that the only reason I'm still here is because my family was here, when I know that the reason I'm here is because I can't stay away from you. I know it isn't possible I know that, I just can't…'

He stood in silence. The thunder was still loud; the rain slowly pattering outside while the storm was still raging inside the bar.

'Camille,'

One word. That was all he said and after that they stood in silence. She still liked the way her name rolled out of his lips. It sounded beautiful when he said her name.

'Please just go away,' her voice breaking slightly. She walked towards the door and switched off the lights. This had been a long night she thought.

'Of all those I've met in a thousand years, you saw different in me, not the monster that I was perceived but a damaged man who craves your company all the time,'

'I guess I couldn't see the coward that you were that your father always had,' she said. She couldn't believe she said that. She realized that's what she had been thinking all this time. He was a coward; running from all those that saw him for what he was. He hadn't fought. For her.

When his spoke next she realized his voice was shaking with new rage at her words that affected him. 'My father was the coward, who took every chance he got to break me,' he said voice going deep and gravelly.

She should have stopped talking after that. Her back was to him but she knew that he was livid.

'At least he fought for the ones that he loved,' she said in a quiet voice looking down at the ground knowing that he could hear her.

At a moment he was beside her, his fists clenched, veins throbbing in his forehead and his eyes turning amber with specks of gold in them. He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against a wall with a small force though that had unknowingly hurt her yet she looked up at him with courage. Arms on either side of her she knew there was no way he would let her out. So she stopped trying (or that was the reason she gave herself).

For some strange reason she adrenaline ran through her veins. She was excited. She wanted this. She had been holding the anger inside her for too long, she wanted to get a rise out of him and she didn't care if that would end badly for her. She wanted a reaction from him. Anything that told her that her thoughts and opinions mattered to him. Anything to assure that she wasn't just human girl he had played to get back his kingdom. Eyes wide with fury, skin porcelain white, cold and hard like marble. No doubt he was beautiful,

His heart didn't beat in his chest like hers. She knew he could hear it. It pounded restlessly in her chest like a frightened bird trying to escape.

'I could kill you right now,' he said, his hand finding a way to her chest resting o her heart that thudded loudly.

'Then why don't you?' she asked, wanting an answer.


End file.
